Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is an international telecommunications standard that permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing cable television (CATV) system. DOCSIS may be employed to provide Internet access over existing hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) infrastructure. DOCSIS Set-top Gateway (DSG) is a specification describing how out-of-band data is delivered to a cable set-top box. Cable set-top boxes need a reliable source of out-of-band (OOB) data for information such as program guides, channel lineups, and updated code images.